


Cheeky

by anoonzee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bottom Appreciation, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoonzee/pseuds/anoonzee
Summary: You and Stan have some alone time at the Shack.





	1. Chapter 1

You're lying on your stomach, breathing raggedly as a pair of large, calloused hands grasp the back of your thighs and squeeze them. You could feel your heart race; you're only wearing an oversized night shirt when you go to bed this time of the year, and Stan's ministrations were exciting you.

"You like that, don't you?" Stan whispered gravelly, running his hands slowly upward until he reached the end of your nightshirt, which just covered your buttocks. You gasp when his thumbs press against your flesh, which partially opened your slit as well. Stan chuckled before he continued moving his hands upward, pushing up the bottom half of your nightshirt, exposing your rear. He starts running his hands over each of your ass cheeks and squeezing them.

"Oooooh..." you moan, burrowing your face in your pillow as Stan began to massage your bottom. You gave a small yelp as his massaging also manage to separate your cheeks far enough that your anus is exposed.

"Hmmm...an anal virgin," Stan observed. "Want to pop that cherry, sweetcheeks? I got lube."

"N-not right now!" you squeak. You're not sure if you're ready for that yet.

"Okay," said Stan. "I'll be counting the days until you say yes."

You just groan, then you gave a start when you felt Stan kiss your left asscheek.

"Did you just kiss my ass?" you gasp, lifting yourself on your elbows and turning to see Stan bent over your butt, massaging them and kissing the other cheek.

You thought it was so hot. You could feel yourself getting wet

"Can't help it, doll. Your ass is just perfect," he said, pressing another kiss on the same cheek. He looked you in the eyes as he licked his index and middle fingers. He swiped his wet fingers over your slit. "Spread your legs for me, I'm going in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stan's turn.

"You keep this up, you're gonna have to deal with the Stan O'War," Stan muttered, his voice somewhat muffled in the pillow. But he did lift his hips up from the bed so that you could pull off his boxers.

You just grin and continue pulling. "I'm betting on it!" you say, sitting back on the bed and looking appreciatively at what you've uncovered. Firm cheeks, muscular thighs sprinkled with hair all the way down to his ankles. With his legs spread a bit, you could see his balls and dick pointing at you.

"It's a full moon tonight," you murmur, placing a hand on each thigh and running them up towards his buttocks. Stan's legs twitched in response.

"Glad you're enjoying the view, toots," said Stan. You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Oooh, frisky!" he said excitedly as you massaged his asscheeks. "I like it."

You grin as you move one hand down towards his inner thigh. Stan's breathing became a little erratic when your upwards caress brushed against his cock.

"He likes being petted," you murmur. With one hand, you cup his balls and with the other hand you stroke his member. Stan clenched his buttocks and buried his face in the pillow. "Do you want me to stop, Stan?"

The pillow muffled his growl. "Don't stop."

You grin and continue stroking him slowly, gently. With the pad of your thumb, you tease the slit at the tip of his cock before resuming your strokes. You feel him getting hard under your ministrations. You feel that sweet ache between your legs seeing him getting worked up, muttering profanities while praising your efforts.

Suddenly, Stan turns around and grabs you, pulling you in for a passionate kiss.

"All right, ya got me worked up, babe," he whispers to you hoarsely as he yanks off your top and palms you between your legs. "My turn."

You giggle and moan against his lips. You should have known better than to handcuff a professional escape artist like him.

**Author's Note:**

> The comment from anon on Tumblr re: dark Mr. Darcy reminded me of Colin Firth. Then I remembered seeing a clip from Valmont (1989) that got me hot under the collar. This fic was the result.


End file.
